


The One You Feed

by FracturedFairyTales



Series: School Inspired Work [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Wolf, Gen, Good Wolf, Good versus Evil, Quote, Trying to Prove a Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave you a quote and a question which is still bouncing in your mind: Which wolf wins, which wolf wins, which wolf wins? Well, the answer is simple for all its complexity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Feed

Back when quotes were really popular, before it started to get old and everyone was obsessed with a certain question, there used to be a saying that within each one of us, there are two wolves battling for dominance; one good and the other evil. 

There’s always a question that accompanies the quote, hidden as it is, words that stick in your mind after it’s been uttered: Which one wins?

Well, there’s an answer to the question but let’s use two examples—two females, one who will be Virtue and the other who will be Sinner.

Now, Virtue is loud, blunt, naïve and too forgiving, loving and can always see the good in people. Virtue believes in choosing the just decisions, in saving as many people as you can versus your own life and the power of love and bonds. Virtue is so honest that it hurts and heals alike, who is so faithful and cherishing that you feel so inadequate in her presence because Virtue is just too much. Virtue is supporting you when you’re unsure and rising you up when you’re weak. Virtue is protecting you and loving you, simply accepting you because Virtue would have you no other way because in her eyes, you’re perfect. Virtue is dropping everything and aiding you in your times of need despite how small they are. Virtue is just being there and surrounding you with her good intentions.

And Sinner is silent, scary, manipulating and seductive with soft words, hollow promises whispered into the dead of night. Sinner is unwavering in her malice, making you feel weak and small- so useless you give up on yourself because she's praying on your fears and wants and turning them against you until you take Sinner’s dreadful offer—realizing too late what the consequences are. Sinner doesn’t know what it means to care, doesn’t know how to care about anything because all she knows is deceit and danger. Sinner strikes you when you’re down, taking you for everything you are and leaving you blank and empty in the end. Sinner is confusing and messy and painful to imagine because of her hard edges shadowed by an attractive appearance with barbed words hidden behind a lover's plea. Sinner puts a brand on your soul of blame and self-hate, corrupting you with her cruelty.

Virtue and Sinner are opposites of all possible sorts, pasts and presents and futures, alike in the worst possible ways. They simply, and entirely, clash.

But I’ve been misleading you, haven’t I? I gave you a quote and a question which is still bouncing in your mind: Which wolf wins, which wolf wins, which wolf wins? Well, the answer is simple for all its complexity. The wolf who wins…

...is the wolf you feed.


End file.
